


Pieces of Thedas

by Seichou



Series: Reshaping of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspiration In All The Wrong Places, M/M, Other, Pieces of Thedas, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seichou/pseuds/Seichou
Summary: A collection of oneshots that take place in the universe established in Herald's Journey.The Latest Chapter:“Marcher nobility? Most of them are connected to the Chantry or worse…Tevinter.” The warm gold hardened. “And Teyrn’s daughter. With that last name, I’m guessing Ostwick.”





	1. Introduction to Project

** Welcome to Pieces of Thedas!  **

As mentioned, this will be a collection of oneshots established in my main piece, but it will also contain AU stories and viewpoints from other characters. I will list any warnings before each chapter, and if someone spots something that may require a warning label, let me know as soon as possible and I will add it. Some of the stories will be cotton candy fluffy, and some will try for the erotic. I don’t have much experience with the latter, but I will do my best. Also, I will be open to request, preferably with my favorite pairing of FemMage Trevelyan and Iron Bull, but I am also open to other pairings.

Requests can be as detailed or concise as you like.

**Table of Contents**

_*This will be periodically updated to correspond with added chapters.*_

2\. Poor Foolish Soul – Universe Building

3. Good Things To Those Who Wait - Universe Building

4\. Destiny Rising - Universe Building

5\. Meeting Him - FemMage & OC pre-Inquisition

6\. Graduation - Universe Building

7\. Hating Him - FemMage & OC pre-Inquisition

8\. There's More - FemMage & Iron Bull, pre romance

9\. Kissing Him - FemMage & OC pre-Inquisition

10\. Breaking The Habit - Universe Building

11\. Solana - Universe Building

12\. Destiny Awakens - Universe Building

13\. The Happy Crescendo - FemMage & OC pre-Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and feedback! I thrive with constructive criticism.


	2. Poor Foolish Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love and desperation can make one act most foolish...  
> No Warnings for this Chapter

"Those poor unfortunate souls,

So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying Spells, Ursula, please!

And I help them

Yes I do"

- _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ , Pat Carroll

Disney's The Little Mermaid

* * *

 

9:15 Dragon

“Love, please take it easy while I’m away. The healers said you should do as little as possible before the birth.” Donnel Trevelyan lectured his wife anxiously. The heavily pregnant woman rolled her eyes, still lively despite the fever she was still recovering from.

“If I can take out a hit squad with my hands tied behind my back, I can handle a little cold during pregnancy.” Amalla Trevelyan retorted, gently tugging their playful five-year-old son back to her.

Donnel sighed at his stubborn wife, kissing her cheek and resting worrying hands on her large stomach. His love was nearly seven months pregnant with twins. Birth was perilous enough, but two babes? The healers had recommended large amounts of rest, but the once assassin was determined to do as she pleased, despite having fought through several bouts of illness over the pregnancy.

Now as the first elected Teyrn of Ostwick, Donnel was journeying to Ferelden to formalize the reestablishment of grain exports to the slowly regaining West Ferelden. But he also had a second purpose, one he had researched and decided was worth the risk. He needed to seek out the Witch of the Korcari Wilds.

Most tales of her spoke of the curses and dangers she unleashed. Some spoke of the gifts she gave at terrible price. All spoke of fear of her. From what he had pieced together, she tended to request the suffering of the person seeking her out, something he was more than willing to accept. He would give his life if it meant that his wife and children would survive the birth. The healers and mages here could do little, often giving him sympathetic looks when they whispered about her likely imminent death. Even the people of Abari, those who had left the Qun and the shackles of Thedas were unable to help his wife. But he could save her. Donnel just had to be sure she’d take care of herself until his return.

“Evra, please-”

“Look after the Teryna and make sure she obeys the healers. Of course, sir.” The trusty steward smiled.

“Hmph.” Amalla snorted, rolling her green eyes once more. Donnel tucked a stray ebony hair behind her slightly pointed ear before kissing her solidly. He hugged their son Maxwell once more before finally boarding the ship.

A little over three weeks later, he was deep within the Korcari Wilds and was feeling the edge of panic. He had come here on the word of tales. Tales! While he was here looking for a mystical witch, when he could be checking the progress of his wife, praying to the Maker diligently. His mind shuddered to accept his reality and with an anguished sigh, he turned his mount around.

“Giving up so easily? Don’t you love your precious wife?” A crowing voice taunted.

“Maker!” Donnel pulled the reins tight on his panicked horse at the disturbing figure who appeared before him. The black haired woman in the odd purple ensemble smiled chillingly beneath golden eyes. Her gravity defying hair and crown like sliver piece only added to the…wrongness of her presence. To add to the entire offness, there was an elven ruin with a glowing mirror behind her. He had looked in that direction five seconds ago, where had she come from?!

“Ha. You would not have been searching these woods for the past four days if your Maker could help you.” She laughed.

Mentally, he recoiled from her denouncement of his faith. But her presence allowed him to discard the idea of acceptance, and he eagerly retook hope. He gave the witch a respectful bow before speaking.

“Ma’am, may I inquire if you are the famed Witch of the Kocari Wilds?” Donnel asked carefully.

“I don’t like being called witch.” She spoke sternly, making Donnel’s eyes widen at his error. “But yes. You may call me Flemeth.”

Donnel heart pounded in his ears. He had his chance to assure the lives of his love and children. He stepped forward carefully, making sure to not impose his space upon the magical woman.

“Please if I may Lady Flemeth-” The woman snorted, but he continued. “My wife is pregnant with twins. The birth would already be perilous, but her health has been poor as well. If there is anything… _anything_ you can do to assure that she and my children live, I will pay any price. Even my life, should you require it.”

The witch turned from him and walked toward the mirror, his heart beginning to drop in his chest. When she made a small inclination of her head, he scrambled to follow her. Her eyes flashed briefly and the mirror changed to reflect his wife, feverish in bed again. Worry overcame his fear as he got closer, only slightly calmed by the healers working beside her.

“So Teyrn Donnel Trevelyan.” Flemeth laughed at his title, chilling when he remembered he never gave her his name. “You have money and power. Why not simply get a new wife if she dies?”

“I could never replace the woman I love!” Donnel snapped, horrified at even the suggestion.

“Hmm. So you would give up your power and your money for her life?” Flemeth questioned.

“Yes.” Donnel spoke with conviction.

“And how would you provide for your wife and children? What skill do you possess outside of your education?” Flemeth sneered, beginning to circle the man.

“I have decent swordsmanship. I could take up with the military or mercenaries.” He answered confidently. His Starkhaven mother had raised him to be a warrior, but following her death when he was but eleven, his unknown father revealed himself to be the sorrow filled and severely ill Bann of Ostwick. Despite the change to his name and the politics that had become common over the past eighteen years, he still practiced with his blade.

“And were it to kill you? You’d leave your beloved family defenseless.” She spoke dismissively.

“Amalla is no pampered noble woman. She is as clever as she is lovely and twice as deadly. I don’t care what happens to me, as long as she and our children will live.” His conviction was in every word.

He had met his wife in her assassin days when she was posing as a scribe under his Aunt Lucille for the Ben-Hassrath. It had been love at first sight for him and a difficult battle to convince her to agree to courtship, longer for marriage. But eventually, she’d quit the Qunari and they’d been happy ever since. His wife and children were the only family besides his Aunt that he truly loved. And he would deal with this smirking, condescending witch for them.

“If all that is true, then I will watch over your wife and babes.” Flemeth spoke easily, a glowing amulet appearing in her hand. “Take this and attach it to the birthing bed. When the birth is complete, use fire to destroy it.”

“Thank you! Maker or whoever bless you!” He reached for the amulet, but paused with a sudden thought.

“Why the hesitation?” The woman was still smirking, this time with a tilted head.

“This amulet…you won’t try to possess my wife or children? What’s the price?” Donnel questioned.

“I decided the price long before you even met your wife.” She spoke coldly. “I have no interest in possessing your family. Now leave my domain.”

Neither wanting to press his luck or risk his family, he grabbed the piece and left as the woman commanded, with new hope springing into him. He missed the self-satisfied smirk on Flemeth as she watched him leave.

By the time Donnel got back to the Marches, his wife seemed ready to give birth any moment. The worried healers told him they wanted to induce her labor to better her chances and he agreed, after securing the amulet to the headboard of the birthing bed.

While he stayed by his wife’s side, Evra took Maxwell to play with his own children. Within eight hours, he nearly sobbed with relief as he held his new sleeping daughter and son, sharing their weight with his wife as Maxwell looked over his new siblings.

His relief made him forget all about the witch’s price.


	3. Good Things To Those Who Wait

8:88 Blessed

Anandi smiled as her returned daughter skipped through the shallow waters, squealing as her father chased her. The sun shone on the beaches of Dairsmuid and the Rivaini woman could breathe in the salty air with lightness she hadn’t felt in weeks. Her gold eyes blinked happily as her black braids flowed loosely about her.

“I will never be able to thank you enough, Protector.” Anandi spoke to the purple clad woman beside her.

“To be in my favor is to have my protection. And your family has been loyal for ages.” The companion smiled.

“Mama! Look!” The three-year-old was jumping up and down, showing a brilliantly colored shell she found. When her mother smiled at her, she tucked it into her father’s outstretched palm and tugged him to find more. A happy child despite her circumstances.

Anandi blamed herself, and would always blame herself for the experience her daughter had undergone. Despite the caution of her mother and grandmother, she had thought she could keep her daughter safe.  But then the Magister nearly killed the man she loved and they almost lost their daughter forever.

When she had first met Varrion, she had sneered at the idea he could teach her anything more about her magic. They had many verbal spats, she mocking his age and he scoffing at her race. It was not rare to find them homicidally at one another’s throats. She could not say when all that passionate anger turned passionate love, but they had and Varrion had promised to stay with her until her death.

Their years together had nearly come to a bloody end when an ambitious Magistar had hunted them down. With the perversion of magic, he surprised and nearly murdered her spouse, broke her legs, and stole their daughter away. She had wept, screaming into the darkness. Anandi had begged the All-Mother, the woman she served so diligently to save her family.

And the Protector had delivered. When she had sat numb to the world in her lover’s care, the protector had returned with her child. Her happy little girl with brilliant green eyes. It would sadden her when her daughter’s oaths would change that green to gold. For now, she would enjoy her time with her child. Grateful for her loose robes, she made to approach her daughter, but the All-Mother stopped her.

“I’m afraid there is a price to be paid.” The Mother’s gold eyes watched her daughter carefully.

“Of course.” Anandi conceded. It was not a simple task for the Protector to travel so deeply into dangerous territory. “What would you ask of me?”

“That you would have the courage to aid me in preparing my plans.” She spoke. Anandi turned her head in confusion, unsure of what she meant.

“That is the oath my family willingly undertakes.” The Rivaini woman commented.

“But to keep it, I must ask something terrible of you.” The Protector’s eyes drifted to her family. Anandi felt her heart squeeze and she gasped.

“Please, no.” She shook her head at the Protector. When the woman’s eyes went sadder, tears came to her eyes.

“Take anything else! They’re all I have!” Anandi pleaded. The Protector stroked her hair, gold looking into gold.

“I am sorry. I can promise she will live well and that Varrion will guide her, but this must be done. I will give you three days and then I shall return for them.” The All-Mother shifted into a bird and flew away.

Anandi fell to her knees weeping, her family running to her in concern. Not wanting her daughter’s last memories of her to be tears, she calmed herself. The next three days she spoiled her daughter: her favorite treats, her favorite toys, visits with her aunts and as many memories with the three of them together that she could manage. It didn’t matter that she may not remember.

When the All-Mother returned, she took a steadying breath as her husband approached her for the last time. Varrion pulled her into a bruising kiss, pressing his tattooed forehead to hers and unable to hide the stirring of tears in his own eyes.

“I will always love you, ma vhenan. I will spend the rest of my life watching over our treasure and her future.” He promised, slowly drawing his hands away from her, looking pained the entire time. Anandi nodded and swallowed her tears, pulling her little girl into one final hug, remembering her scent and her little laugh. She whispered love to her child before handing her to her father, already astride his hart.

The All Mother watched her with eyes that both understood and shared her pain. “Your daughter will go through trial. She will face adversity. But her triumph shall return to you.” She cryptically promised, mounting her horse and leaving with the pieces of her heart.


	4. Destiny Rising

9:20 Dragon

“Papa! I can see the castle!” Alexandra spoke eagerly sticking her head once more out of the carriage.

“Little one, please sit still.” The Teyrn told her gently, placing his daughter once more beside her brothers.

“But I’m excited! We can play with Alibear and the puppies! Can I have one this year, papa?” She flashed her wide green eyes at him, bottom lip trembling.

“Aww…” Donnel was a softie with all his children, but with his daughter he was pure mush. Amalla flashed him a sharp look, no room for compromise in her expression.

“Oh look! We can get out now.” He spoke hastily, exiting the carriage quickly.

Successfully distracted, his daughter waited impatiently as he helped her mother down first. She gave a little huff when her brothers got out before her, but soothed when her elder brother helped her down and kissed her forehead. The Teyrn snagged her before she could race off and gently placed his daughter on his hip, an attempt to keep her energetic nature under control if even for a moment.

Together they approached Arl Eamon and his pregnant wife, the sad child Alistair waiting to take the horses. Donnel briefly frowned at the sight, still at odds with Eamon about the boy, but set aside his complaint for now.

“Good to see you again, Donnel. Amalla.” The Ferelden’s mouth stretched into a wide grin as he greeted them.

“Same to you, Eamon. And your lovely wife of course.” He returned the grin, before giving a nod to his children and placing his girl on her feet. They quickly set for the stables to play with Alistair, Evra following. Amalla and Isolde went for tea while he and Eamon departed for his study.

“Your children seem to be doing well. I understand that Maxwell is your heir?” The Ferelden spoke.

“Yes. He’s a clever lad with a kind heart. He’ll make an excellent Teyrn. Once he can resist his siblings’ attempts to get him into mischief.” Donnel spoke affectionately.

“Ha! That day may never come. Your little ones even got Isolde to play with them last year.” Eamon chuckled, remembering the ruined kitchen and horrified cook.

“Yes, there were so many stains that we had to throw their clothes out. They also enjoy playing with young Alistair.” Donnel spoke, seeing Eamon stiffen in preparation for the argument that was already coming. The man sighed as they entered the study.

“Must we already come to this argument?” Eamon grunted.

“I thought you’d appreciate my frankness this year.” Donnel closed the door behind them.

“As I’ve told you before, I promised a friend that I would look after him.” Eamon spoke tiredly.

“And allow me to reiterate that having the child sleep in the barn cannot be what your friend meant. Let Amalla and I take the boy. Isolde is not comfortable with him, and it shows. Our children adore him and we can easily afford another child.” The Marcher indicated the window. He watched Eamon’s face become one of guilt as the once sad child was smiling, showing the animals off to the children with the horse master’s help.

“I know, but…”Eamon sighed. “This is how it has to be.”

“Will you at least consider sending him to the Templars? It’s better than living with the animals.” Donnel lectured.

“I’ll have a chat with the Chantry…and we’ll see.” Donnel knew that was the compromise for now, so he would let it go.

Donnel nodded in agreement and the mood shifted.  While they busied themselves with political work, he knew Amalla was checking on her spy network with helpful Isolde, and Evra was seeing to their castle accommodations. At some point they took a lunch and later dinner, before they decided to conclude for the day.

“Ah Thank the Maker. All of the dull work is done.” Donnel commented happily, rising to stretch his stiff muscles.

“Yes, I can show you the fields tomorrow. Those seeds and sprouts you sent have really helped the farmers get a good harvest going this year.” Eamon grunted.

“Wonderful. I’ll admit I’ve missed having some stew with Ferelden cheese and-”

“Donnel!” Amalla burst into the study, her face one of terror and concern. She was fully dressed in armor, daggers on her back. His sons followed closely behind their mother. But where was his baby girl?

“Love? What happened? Where is Lexi?” He asked in alarm.

“She just ran off into the pastures, da! Alistair followed her, but they haven’t come back.” Alex spoke, holding his big brother’s hand.

“We looked for them, but all we saw was the open gate.” Maxwell added quietly, worry in his young face.

“WHAT?” He yelled.

“Stay calm. I’ll rally the guards to look for them.” Eamon left the room hurriedly.

“Why would she just run off? She knows better.” Amalla wondered voice strained.

“I-I don’t know.” Donnel whispered, though his mind drifted to the last time he was in Ferelden. When the witch had told him he’d pay a price. Was his daughter the price she had decided? Had she kidnapped her?

“I’m going to find them. Boys, stay with your father.” Amalla slipped out the window, still as silent and quick as her assassin days. Donnel wanted to lament and scream, but his boys needed him.

“Come sons. We’ll want to be there when your mother returns with them.” He made his tone light, trying to comfort his children.

“Are you sure she’ll find them, da?” Alex clutched his father’s arm.

“I swear it.” He affirmed with confidence he did not feel.

Isolde and Eamon waited with them in the foyer, trying her best to relax her guests. Donnel was in a spiral of depressive thoughts. Flemeth had said she’d decided the price long ago and specifically mentioned his wife. Had Amalla offended her somehow during her assassin days? But why take their daughter? By saving Amalla’s life, had the price been passed onto their child? Thoughts like those swirled through his mind for hours, his sons falling asleep beside him and the time ticked nearer to midnight. All his worries melted away however when Amalla came through the door, their daughter in her arms and Alistair beside her. He leapt up, accidently jolting his sons awake.

“You found them!” He swept their daughter into his arms, at peace when she hugged him back.

“We’re okay, Papa!” Lexi chirped. “I followed a pretty bird and her song and got lost, but a nice lady helped me find Alibear and she took us to Mama.”

Donnel grinned with relief, thinking that perhaps some wonderful local woman had found the misdirected children and aided them. He even ruffled the head of young Alistair, wanting more than ever to adopt the kind boy into his family. His smile dropped when his daughter pointed to the ‘nice lady’ who’d helped them and was talking to Amalla and Eamon.

“There’s no reward too great, honestly. You need only ask.” Amalla insisted, grasping the hands of the woman.

“No thank you,” The golden eyed Flemeth smiled at his wife. “Meeting such a _magical_ child was reward enough.”

“This is the woman who helped you?” Donnel asked Alistair stiffly, feeling of dread sweeping through him once more. Even though her apparel was now like that of a simple peasant woman, the small smirk and frightening aura remained.

“She scares me.” Alistair said quietly, hiding behind him.

“She’s a nice lady, Papa.” Lexi insisted, wiggling out of his grip and approaching her mother and Flemeth. His fear multiplied and he followed quickly behind the hyper child. Before he could stop her, she was hugging that witch.

“Thank you, lady.” His sweet daughter smiled at her. He wanted to snatch her away. Lexi had no idea who – _what_ she was hugging. Magic was fine as long as it was responsible, but the things the witch could do…

“Not a problem, child. You’ll stay _very_ close to your family from now on, yes?” She purred to the child clutching her, running a hand over her hair. Donnel’s skin crawled.

“Uh-huh.” Lexi agreed happily, before a yawn overtook her.

“Come here, darling.” Amalla held her once more, still too close to the witch.

“Can we at least get you an escort home?” Eamon bargained after checking Alistair’s health.

“No. I know Ferelden well, even in the darkness, ser.” The witch slipped on her cloak as she exited the castle, but not before leaving a chilling goodbye addressed to his daughter. “Sleep well, little one.”

When the excitement settled and most in their beds, Donnel refused to rest. That witch was up to something. The idea that she had even been near his daughter frightened him, and allowed sleep to evade him. Jaw clenched, he rose from the bed and tried not to disturb Amalla.

“Donnel?” She asked sleepily.

“I’m just going to check on the children.” He soothed, relieved when she returned to sleep.

The shared room of his sons was quiet and dark, the two resting easily. He could see that they had snuck Alistair into the castle once more. His daughter had a room to herself and he could see the faint glow of the lantern they left lit for her. He hoped she was resting as easily as her brothers, but the door opened onto his fears.

Flemeth, once more wearing the odd garment from their first meeting was sitting on his daughter’s bed, one blue glowing hand on her sleeping forehead. Her eyes turned to him, and before he could summon the guards or grab a weapon, he was paralyzed in place with the door closing behind him.

“Honestly, we wouldn’t want to wake her.” The witch huffed, glowing eyes redirected to his daughter again. She continued whatever she was doing and he struggled against the spell locking him in place.

“D-d-don’t…touch…my…child.” He struggled around the magic.

“I’m simply getting my payment.” Flemeth spoke absently, still focused on his daughter. She stopped soon after, calming Lexi when she seemed to be near awakening.

“There you go. A blessing for the child.” A low bark of laughter at the confusion on his face. “She has ancient magic running through her veins. When the time comes, I will awaken it and she will come to me.”

“N…no.” Donnel muttered around the spell, his voice not carrying the anguish he felt at her words.

If his daughter was a mage, he knew that they could entrust her in the care of Amalla’s brother. Katari and Herah’s daughter was already magically talented, and he wouldn’t have to fear for her in Abari’s strong walls. She could stay free. But Flemeth…what was she going to do to her?

“I…won’t let you.” Donnel’s fury made him stronger.

“There is nothing you can do to stop me. There isn’t any place in Thedas where you can hide her. Not even in that little Tal-Vashoth compound.” The witch laughed, shifting into a bird and flying out the window.

When the spell released him, the Teyrn dropped to his knees. He had made the deal, sealed his daughter’s fate.

What had he done? How could he protect her?


	5. Meeting Him

 Bloomingtide 9:35 Dragon

Lexi tapped her fingers on the table, irritated but nervous about the upcoming meeting. With the slaying of the Arishok in Kirkwall, there was a new missive for Knight Enchanters to hunt down Qunari who hadn’t left with their kin. Either they would leave or be slayed on the spot. Rivain Knight-Enchanters were partnering with the Marcher Knights to relocate the surrendering Qunari to Kont-arr, or otherwise subdue the foreign foe.

What made Lexi nervous, was that Qunari and Tal-Vashoth were far from strange to her. Abari, her uncle’s sanctuary for Tal-Vashoth and outcasts, had been a second home to her since birth. Qunlat was as native to her as the King’s Tongue, to an extent that she had to learn how to not actively intermingle it in her speech. Hell, the Valo-Kas were her traveling companions around their country. How her partner would react to this…she worried. For now, she had to meet them, and hope her mentor had kept her special circumstances in mind when selecting her partner.

“Oh stop, you’re so sweet.” The barmaid’s bubbly voice rang out in the partially filled inn. Lexi’s eyes squinted in irritation. That woman had been giggling for half an hour while some male flirted with her. She wouldn’t have minded if they weren’t _right behind her_.

“Only with the loveliest of flowers.” The male purred. Lexi rolled her eyes. What a pathetic line, but the barmaid ate it up. She figured this guy must be really attractive.

“You’ll make me blush! At least have the decency to tell me your name, ser.” Lexi could hear the eagerness in her voice.

“Knight Rashid Dobei. Occasional guard to the Divine.”

Lexi froze. That was the name of the Knight her mentor told her would be her partner. A feeling of anger began to swell in her. She had been waiting for a half an hour, and he’d been flirting the entire time?! She had followed the message to a tee, seeking out the correct table by the window and ordering tea to stand out from the drunks and locals. Not to mention the damned Knight-Enchanter’s armor she was wearing! Taking a calming breath, she spun around.

“Knight Dobei.” Lexi tried to keep the frost from her voice, but it wasn’t completely successful.

The male turned his intense hazel eyes onto her, immediately seeing her armor. She saw his form go slightly rigid as he seemed to realize his error. Seeing his face, she could give the barmaid a break on flirting. Tattoos twisted alongside his face, meeting at his expressive eyes. He sported a broad jaw, and playfully twisted chocolate hair enhanced by a soft caramel complexion. Easily over six feet, he had just the right amount of muscle.

Shame his looks were spoiled to her by his tardiness.

“Excuse me, we were talking.” The barmaid complained shooting a glare at her. “How dare you-”

“Knight Trevelyan. Please forgive my tardiness. I did not mean to get distracted.” Dobei greeted abruptly, cutting off any further commentary from the other woman. Her eyes widened and her cheeks went red before she scurried away.

“Agree to disagree on that.” She remarked coolly, watching the buxom woman finally return to her job and Dobei’s eyes still focus on her exposed figure. “Now can we get started, or would you like to move to a space where the mission doesn’t have to compete with breasts?”

“Perhaps another space will bring my attention to the matter.” He answered with a small smirk, not even mildly ashamed of his actions.

With an exasperated sigh, she rose from her seat and began leading him to the Valo-Kas’ room. Initially, Lexi had hoped to get his opinions and then introduce him to her extended family. Now she was agitated, and was (childishly perhaps) immediately introducing him to a group that would not go easy on him with no preparation. At the door to her cousin’s room, she knocked twice.

“Come in, cousin.” Ara called softly.  Lexi made Dobei enter first, watching his face as he took in the group of Tal-Vashoth mercenaries.

Alex, Ara, and Shokrakar sat at the table, with the rest of the company littered around the room. They were really playing up their intimidation vibe: Alex was cleaning his nails with a dual bladed dagger, Shokrakar’s vitaar was a bold red painted in angry streaks across his bare face and chest, and Ara had designed her vitaar to mimic the frost she favored with her staff resting against her chair. Their other apostates were boldly displaying themselves, their Tal-Vashoth and warriors zeroed in on the new face.  She saw surprise, but not disgust or fear. Promising.

“Knight Trevelyan?” He turned his head, giving her a confused expression.

“This is my family. They travel with me, no matter the mission, no matter the location. They have a few questions for you. And if they feel you’re untrustworthy,” Alex looked up from his nails to narrow them at the other Knight, “that you won’t have my back,” a knuckle crack from Shokrakar, “then that’s it.”

“We’ll give you this potion and the past twenty-four hours disappear.” Ellana gave a dangerous smirk that seemed out of place on her sweet features. “Or it will melt your face off. I forget.”

“I understand.” He was remarkably calm, sitting in the chair Shokrakar pushed out to him.

“Hmm.” The normally happy go lucky Tal-Vashoth grunted at him, intensity only leveled by Ara gently placing her hand on his. Lexi pointedly went to one of the mages and began meditating with them, for all intents and purposes seeming unconcerned.

They grilled him ruthlessly for an hour, asking him his opinions on Qunari and offering hypothetical situations that often were not for the busy mercs. It was surprising how well he did with them, even offering a smile or chuckle despite the scowls on the faces of his interrogators. Eventually his charm and honesty even broke through Ara’s armor, ending with his certification from her family. Ending her faux meditation, Alex gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

Knight Enchanter Dobei was now an honorary Valo-Kas member.


	6. Graduation

9:34 Dragon

“This robe thing is kinda tight isn’t it?” Lexi frowned at the elaborate uniform for Knight-Enchanters.

“No fidgeting, recruit.” Commander Helaine was stern, but her facial expression was all warmth as she helped readjust the uniform.

“I thought winning my last battle made me a Knight.” She complained lightly to her mentor.

“The ceremony hasn’t started yet. We need to dramatize for the audience and hear the oath.” Helaine snorted.

Graduation day at the Grand Cathedral had finally arrived for the Order’s recruits. A bit over a year had passed since the training began in the secluded Vimmark Mountains. There had been two hundred men and women clamoring to be recruits. She’d only just completed her Harrowing and many of the others were Enchanters who sneered at her youth. But most of them were gone. Only twenty-one in this year’s graduating class, and Lexi had battled her way to the top.

“All in front of the entire Order, generals, Seekers, those who failed, and the Divine.” Lexi took a deep breath.

“All are meaningless. You fought for the rank you received. They are there to make themselves feel necessary, pretend their approval matters.” Helaine gave her a firm look. “We are Knights. The only approval we require is our own. No Chantry, government, or power in Thedas can change that.”

Lexi nodded, grateful once more for her mentor. She had come to this faction with little more than strong magic, large magical control and talent. Her rogue abilities had grown rusty after disuse and aging had replaced lean muscle with her mother’s beauty. Lush curves, long wavy hair, and fine bone structure didn’t exactly scream warrior and others made sure she knew it. They’d denounced her magical abilities as luck, her political knowledge as social climbing ambitions, and her overcoming of physical conditioning as a boon of her appearance.

But she’d been number two out of the hundred who’d become recruits. After fifty recruits broke due to harsh snow practices, she had claimed number one. With Helaine as a mentor, she dominated all the recruits and impressed the instructors. Twenty-nine failed the final test even as Lexi defeated one of the former Champions of the Grand Tourney in her own trials.

“You’re right, mentor.” Lexi smiled, straightening and thinking of how far she’d come over the year. Helaine gave one smile before heading back into the courtyard for her part.

General Michael Kildren, the oldest and highest ranked Knight-Enchanter, began giving his speech as the Divine took her throne. The mage at the front of the line was nearly hyperventilating, though he wouldn’t have to worry for long. As the top of the recruits, she was to exit last and stand at the front of their formation, the first to exchange her practice blade for the beautiful lazurite hilt.

“Welcome our new young Knights!” His voice boomed and then the line was moving.

Despite the widespread nerves, every foot fell in unison, every mage made their formation flawless. When Lexi took her place at the head, she gazed stoically at the Seekers, the sneering failures, and eager generals. As Helaine had said, she felt nothing about their approval. It seemed utterly inconsequential. Now she was excited to receive her blade. General Kildren approached her, the terrifying Seeker Pentaghast holding the open chest containing their prize.

“Trevelyan.” He held the hilt in his open palms. “You have excelled in magic, mastered the physicality of the order, and exhibited extraordinary understanding of Thedas’ structure. Take your blade, make your oaths, and become Knight.”

“I take this blade as my right.” She took the hilt and conjured the magical blade, gripping it with both hands and pointed downwards. “I make an oath of loyalty to my order, my country and Divine. I am Knight by my own accomplishment.”

General Kildren smiled with approval before moving on to the next recruit. It continued until all recruits now had their blades. With a brief, subtle nod from Helaine, she raised her blade high, and the Knights behind her did the same. There was a roar of happiness from the Order and the new Knights descended the steps to speak with older Knights and generals. Helaine gave her a salute.

“Welcome to the Order, Knight Trevelyan.”

Lexi smiled. She was a prisoner of the Circles no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to see some expansion on Knight Enchanters and they always seemed like they would badasses, especially if they protect the Divine.


	7. Hating Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this and Herald's Journey update a week ago but the flu...was a real bitch to me.

Kingsway 9:35 Dragon

Dobei had been with them for four months, gelling excellently with their little family. He had a bit of a toxic habit of flirting with all of the women of the company (except her), and every barmaid from every tavern ended up in his bed, but he got along famously with almost everyone, especially Shokrakar.

Lexi still wasn’t a fan. Maybe it was how he lectured her as if he was Commander Helaine, and not a constituent only four years older. Perhaps it was his insistence that some of her magical movements were too rigid. Maybe it was the way he addressed her as Knight even when he used nicknames with everyone, or perhaps it was because his lack of flirting bit at her feminine pride. Whatever it was, their relationship was perfectly professional, almost uncomfortably so.

Right now, they were on the trail of suspected Tal-Vashoth who had exited Kirkwall and took a hard North. They’d found their last campfire a few miles back, accompanied by some bandages, abandoned packs, and the blood of a large beast. They were wounded and low on rations, so the chances of a peaceful surrender were high. Alex and Ellana had taken to the trees, moving ahead of the company to locate their prey while they had a brief snack and water break.

Lexi stretched and shivered, wishing she had switched to her fur lined leather armor. The ending fall air was biting at the cloth and metal she wore. She didn’t know how some of their company was going bare chested, like Ferah who was flirting with Dobei now, lovely golden skin exposed and horn rings glinting in the sun. Growling slightly, she pulled a fire spell and spun in a graceful circle, letting the fire warm the frosty air around her.

“You only need to do a one-eighty, Knight Trevelyan. A three-sixty risks dizziness and leaves you exposed longer. I’ve told you this before.” His voice was perfectly didactic and she glared at him.

“And I’ve told you before, _Knight Dobei_ , it works for me.” Annoyed, she walked over to Cal who was offering crisped potatoes and a warm hug. The jolly giant gave a suggestive wink, despite the purely platonic nature of the embrace. It drew a smile out of her. It lost its effect when Dobei narrowed his eyes and spoke again.

“Fine. See how well you do without me covering for your mistake.” He spoke flippantly.

Lexi gave an impressive dragon like growl, ready to gather a storm in hand. Only the return of Alex and Ellana stopped her. Their quarry was a mile ahead, and they all began a light run to catch them. What they saw was more surprising than Alex had warned.

The group had only three Tal-Vashoth, one who’s scarred lips told of his Saarebas past. The other two had the fading vitaar of scouts, but were standing protectively in front of the wounded Saarebas and a collective of dwarves, one with her hood down, honey blonde hair pulled tight and brown eyes looking them all over carefully.

“We don’t want fight.” One of the exhausted scouts pleaded. Lexi’s eyes softened at the clearly scared, and harmless runners. She and Ara shared a look, before they all put their weapons away. The other group relaxed slightly, but maintained their wary expressions.

“Why did you leave the Qunari?” Lexi asked at the distance.

“They wanted us to kill our friends.” The scouts pointed at the dwarves, before inching in front of them more.

“And who are your friends?” She asked gently, seeing how protective they were. The blonde dwarf walked out in front of them, cocking her hip and showing off an armor with a too familiar sigil.

“Ex-Carta.” She grunted, folding her arms and looking at Lexi as if she expected her to start attacking. Lexi couldn’t stop her grin and she and Ara shared another silent look. Tal-Vashoth who fled the Qun to protect their friends who were trying to leave their crime past behind. Sounded like perfect candidates for Abari.

“Well then we have a proposition for you.” Ara spoke, lovely features alight with a grin. “You clearly need sanctuary and freedom. We understand that. Join us. There is a place for you. Ex-saarebas, ex-thief, we don’t care. We will welcome you.”

“Uh-huh.” The blonde dwarf woman looked unconvinced, which was understandable. “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t know us, so that’s perfectly reasonable. But you can come see the place for yourself if you follow us. You can decide for yourself if you want to stay.” Lexi offered. The Tal-Vashoth scouts looked so hopeful and gave the dwarf a pleading look.

“We’ll look at this place on one condition. Merak needs healing.” She indicated the bleeding apostate.

“Of course.” Lexi moved forward to approach, but stopped when an angry roar rang out of the forest.

A bleeding drake and two healthy partners came barreling out of the forest, ready for a fight. Many of their warriors leapt to defend the weakened group across from them, and the mages began attacking. Dobei drew his blade and began an aggressive attack. She followed with a mix of spells and blade work.

Despite their lack of personal relationship, Dobei tended to always fight beside her to a point of nearly crowding her. He had gone out of his way to distance from her, which was probably why when she charged up a storm spell in a spin he always lectured about one of the drakes whacked her across the face with his tail and sent her flying into a tree. The wood splintered as her head took the hard hit, and her eyes watered, the world going blurred and muffled.

“ALEXANDRA!!!”

She saw red and then...nothing.

+++++

Rashid sat at the bar with his hands locked over his head, foot tapping anxiously. He had been stupid, so fucking stupid that he’d gotten her hurt. He’d spent most of the past five months shoving his foot in his mouth, and now he had gotten her injured. He chuckled bitterly.

He was falling in love with a woman that he managed to simultaneously force to hate him.

The moment he saw Alexandra, he remembered his throat going tight and his mouth going dry. His heart ceased beating and he failed to take a breath. His stupor had lasted for a minute, before he tried to approach her as his duty commanded. Nervousness had seized him in a way that had never occurred with women before. In an attempt to boost his confidence, he flirted with the barmaid.

It was a stupid decision that had started him off with those pretty green eyes turning frosty towards him. Then he mistook her agitated sarcasm for a joke. He had managed to redeem himself briefly after meeting the Valo-Kas, only for his plan to inspire curiosity or jealousy to fail spectacularly.

Then she’d overheard part of the conversation he’d had with one of the ladies who’d noticed his desperate peacocking for her attention. Alexandra had unfortunately only heard the part where he had sarcastically called her unappealing, not the part where he mentioned his admiration for her intelligence, awe at her optimism, fascination with her battle grace, or his constant concern for her safety borne out of affection.

Every time he mentioned her tactics, he had meant for it to be helpful, flirtatious advice. Yet, he always got nervous and caught an awful case of foot in mouth disease and horribly offended her. Like two nights ago. He’d wanted to tell her something charming about the spins she did risking the harm of her lovely form. It came out like the most annoying of lectures. She had snapped as anyone would, and in frustration with himself and her for needing comfort because of him, he’d snapped in return.

When the drakes had appeared, he’d distanced himself from his normally defensive position beside her due to his irritation. He’d been sure that at worst, she’d be a little bruised and consider how much effort he put into blocking blows for her. It had backfired horribly, and she had hit the tree with a nasty cracking sound, blood pooling around her.

Rashid had lost it at the sight, butchering the drakes in a manner he’d never done to a living creature before. He had rushed to her side and frantically worked healing magic, doing what he could to force her body to live. With the help of Ellana he managed to heal her enough for the run back to this inn. Alexandra had been unconscious ever since, with Ara and Ellana taking shifts with her.

He didn’t know when, let alone if, she would wake. And it was his fault. If he’d been beside her like normal, there would have been a sword to slice the drake’s tail off or a barrier to protect her. If she survived, she wouldn’t just dislike him. She would hate him. He felt his gut clench and nausea seep into him. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“She’s awake!” A joyful cry came from the stairs and the somber mercenaries cheered excitedly. Even the refugees were excited to see their negotiator returned to health. Rashid became hopeful, lifting his head to watch the stairs, waiting for her to walk down them and offer that buoyantly happy grin to her family. He had never had it directed at him before, but to see it again would just be perfect confirmation of her health.

As Alexandra made her way down the stairs with a limp, he swept over her entire form. She seemed to be doing fine and even lifted her head to smile at the Valo-Kas. When his eyes met hers though, he couldn’t help his violent flinch and turning his eyes away. The self-loathing filled him.

Her face and head was bruised, but he knew those would fade with time and healing. The scars were what hurt him. A red scar cut a diagonal over the bridge of her nose. Puffy scar tissue cut through her left brow to her cheekbone, only having barely missed her eye. Her lovely face was scarred. He had left a permanent reason for her to hate him, to never cast a kind eye on him. Just looking at it made him think of his failure.

Angry with himself and not wanting to force his company on her, he left with a bottle of wine for his room. Rashid stayed in there alone for hours, not a kind thought directed at himself. He wallowed until his bottle ran dry, standing shakily to get another. Stumbling from the room, he froze when he saw Alexandra exiting her room at the same time. She locked eyes with him and he caught a brief glance at her grimace when he cut his eyes from the scar. She gave a grunt and he could swear he heard a note of disgust. His opinion of himself sunk lower.

“Alright Dobei. Let’s do this sooner rather than later.” Her voice was intentionally neutral. This was it. She was going to lay out in vivid detail how much he repulsed her.

“Thank you.” Rashid looked up sharply. His breath caught when he saw the glowing smile aimed at him. Even battered, she remained painfully lovely. He had annoyed, irritated, and screwed up. Why was she thanking him?

“Don’t.” He murmured, turning his head away from the scars. “I did nothing worthy of thanks.”

“My face may be wrecked, but I do have my life.” She snorted. “Besides, I wasn't winning any beauty fairs anyway.”

“Don’t _ever_ say that.” Rashid commanded sharply. “There is no standard sufficient to categorize your unique beauty. Scars or no scars. Someone should say that to you everyday.”

“You don’t have to take pi-”

“I’d do anything to be the one to say it every morning.” He was sickened that she could even fathom herself as unappealing. His gaze met hers again and he stared at the surprise present. There was an awkward silence as she looked at him like she’d never seen him before.

“You…what?” Alexandra seemed unable to speak and continued to stare at him with lips parted. He licked his lips and stared at them, leaning in towards her.

“Or to kiss those lips just once.”

“Rashid...” Her use of his name in a surprised whisper sobered part of his drunken mind.

“Shit…” He stumbled back from her. “Forget this please. I make enough of an ass of myself in front of you sober.”

With one last self-deprecating chuckle, he made to enter his room again and missed the contemplating expression directed at his back.


	8. There's More

9:41 Dragon

Haven and the Inquisition were smaller than Bull had expected. Their infamy and reputation were well spread for what amounted to squatters in a frozen town. He had no doubt that was due to both the Nightingale and Herald.

When they’d returned from the Coast, he noticed people would sometimes stop what they were doing to watch her and her glowing hand in awe. Even Grim’s eyes filled with a bit of awe, which was truly amazing. Some of the braver ones would approach her and ask for blessings or for her to join in their prayers. She would agree smoothly each time, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think she was as dedicated to the faith as they. Well, not all were dedicated. There was that one Chantry sister the other night who was anything but chaste. But there was more to the Herald than the savior they believed her to be.

Bull had begun to grow increasingly fond of the woman. Efficient at her tasks, but considerate of her people. When she wasn’t making the tough decisions, she fulfilled small quests that sometimes were as simple as helping the overtaxed alchemist or giving Flissa a hand when the tavern was overflowing.  Add a surprising sense of humor and sarcasm he’d noted when she talked with Varric, and he was thinking of hiring her as a Charger when all was said and done. Being able to shoot a fireball in someone’s face and cut them in two was both hot and a great addition to the team.

“We’ve received some information from your Order. You’ll be pleased to know they are in good health.”

“Cullen, I could kiss you for that news!”

Bull looked toward the training soldiers and saw the Herald speaking with excitedly with Cullen. The ex-templar went fully flushed when she thanked him. The wind was blowing in just the right direction for him to hear their conversation and he soaked it up with amusement.

“Ahem. I-It was not I alone. Leliana did the tracking. Most have regrouped at the Order’s stronghold and they’re waiting for more information.” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck.

“So modest. I bet you even took a vow of chastity when you were a Templar.” The Herald cooed, and he heard the teasing edge in her voice.

“What? Um…I…” The flush that had died down was back in full force.

“Some of the Knight-Enchanters do, but to be frank, I like sex too much for that.” She continued, rubbing her chin contemplatively. Bull had to snicker when the Commander’s mouth fully dropped and Krem looked at Bull with wide eyes.

“No. Just no.” Cullen mumbled. The Herald tilted her head mischievously.

“Why not? Andraste had a mortal husband, and I bet being under the Imperium made people really cherish life. She must have been an animal in the-”

“No! I didn’t take a vow of chastity. Maker’s breath, can we please talk about something else?” The blonde’s face was beet red, and he refused to look the Herald in the eye.

“Sure.” She took mercy on him, and began asking about the progress of the recruits. He gratefully took the exit.

“I like this one, Krem.” Bull nudged his second in command.

“Of course you do, Chief.” He shook his head, but straightened when the Herald approached them. “Your worship.”

“Hello, Krem.” She smiled at him. “You aren’t cold out here are you? We can get you more blankets.”

“I warm up the fun way. Krem de la crème might need a blanket.” Bull grinned when the lieutenant sighed.

“We’re fine. Thanks for asking.” He told her.

“Good to hear. Speaking of the fun way,” She narrowed her eyes at Bull. “How did you manage to convince a Chantry sister to sleep with you?”

“When you look this good, Boss-” Snorts from her and Krem, “they come running to you.”

“When you look _this_ good,” She indicated herself and Bull had to agree it was a nice view, particularly considering the red clingy robes she wore, “they serve it up on a silver platter. And I never got a Chantry sister to sleep with me.”

“It’s in the words. You really got to sell the disrespect of their vow of chastity.” He lectured enthusiastically. She laughed and Krem just shook his head at both of them and muttered something about the tavern before leaving.

“You like the challenge don’t you?” The Herald teased.

“Yea.” He gave an easy sigh. Something about puzzles or challenges just really got to him.

“Well there goes my idea of the Qunari as sexless.”

“Oh no.” Bull got serious. “We definitely have sex. There are Tamassrans who pop your cork whenever you need it.”

“Seriously?” She looked at him as if she was sure he was jesting.

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal like it is here. It’s like…I don’t know, going to see a healer? Sometimes it’s this long involved thing. It takes all day, leaves you walking funny. Other times you’re in and out in five minutes.” This is where he expected to lose her: despite her teasing of Cullen, he was certain this was the limit. Something about Southern culture made them prudes everywhere except Rivain. But she surprised him again.

“Damn that sounds useful. We’d have fewer wars in the south if we had that around here.” She hummed contemplatively, though she did frown. “But that means you’ve never really made love? Connected with someone in both body _and_ soul?”

“Have you?” He raised a brow at her. He’d heard humans and elves refer to it, but he really didn’t see what type of difference personal connection could make. It was just sex. But then a soft but sad reminiscent smile crossed her face, all the layers of leader and Herald stripped away and her eyes were aflame.

“Yes.” It was a quiet reply, before she smiled at him and headed back into Haven.

She didn’t explain or say more. But that brief glimpse of raw emotion, no mantle of leadership or guard…he swallowed loudly. It made him more curious than he was comfortable to admit.


	9. Kissing Him

Haring 9:35 Dragon

Lexi sighed at the empty plate before her, loving the home-cooked food: she may love traveling, but nothing beat living in Abari. With a satisfied stretch, she looked out of the window, to see how her fellow Knight was adapting. Rashid’s talented hands artfully crafted little magical sculptures out of ice and snow to the delight of the little girls who flocked around him. A smile slipped onto her lips without her control.

“So, he’s handsome, charming, and a mage. And he’s also good with children? No wonder you’re smitten.” A teasing call from her mother, making her glance over at the gaggle of older women who had been watching her. How embarrassing.

“I’m not smitten!” She argued, watching her mother scoff and her aunts roll their eyes.

“No? Then why were you so entranced when he was chopping wood earlier?” Her Aunt Herah sipped her cocoa while watching her embarrassment.

“His technique was interesting.” She muttered, thinking about the Knight’s choice to strip his top half this morning. It had been a highly appealing sight.

“Uh-huh.” One of the elders sounded utterly unimpressed. “And asking him to show you a sword technique you’ve already perfected?”

“I don’t want to be under prepared for battle.” Lexi spoke. Warmth filled her when she thought of the firm grip Rashid kept on her waist when he’d been helping her fix her stance. How he’d gently nudged her feet into a wider stance and kept his voice soft as he spoke close to her ear.

“Was that also why you shared a horse with him on the ride here a week ago?” Her mother seemed unimpressed by her dodging.

“Um...yes?” She suggested unconvincingly. The older women sighed exasperatedly, when Malika’s mother spoke above them all.

“Just go up to the young man and kiss him.” The Carta retiree ordered. Her friends around her clapped and cheered as Lexi’s embarrassment finally brought a red flush to her complexion.

“No!” She shook her head furiously.

“Someone else will, if you won’t.” One of the Tal-Vashoth pointed out of the window. Lexi nearly got whiplash she turned her head so quickly. One of the Lavellan clan elves was speaking with Rashid, the pretty redhead giggling and eyeing him up and down. A combative growl escaped her lips as she strode for the door, much to the happiness of her elders.

“That’s my girl!” Lexi heard from her mother supportively as she exited into the frosty winter air. She hadn’t thought about grabbing any other garments and shuddered, rubbing her arms in the thin white tunic and vest. The snowfall was picking up and resulted in snowflakes drenching her hair. She trudged forward happy for her boots at least as she made her way to Rashid. When he saw her his face lit up, before frowning at her lack of winter clothing. He used fire to clear a path to her, making her feel foolish for not considering it, even more so when she saw the redhead wink at her before walking away. Damn her intervening elders.

“Lexi, where is your coat?” He frowned in concern, stripping off the long overcoat he wore and placed it over her shoulders. “I trust magic as well, but I wouldn’t-”

He was cut off when she kissed him, but was only surprised for a mere second before wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her closer. Cheers, wolf whistles, and laughter came from the Abari residents. The kissing pair ignored them, in favor of remaining joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else have intervening family members like this? Because I do and it is equal parts amazing and annoying. Thanks for the kudos!


	10. Breaking The Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complacency is more dangerous than it seems.

9:33 Dragon

“Is this really your last day with us, Lexi?” Madeline questioned, the apprentice’s eyes watery as she clutched her stuffed rabbit.

“Don’t cry like a baby, Maddy.” Pierre hissed, though the smaller boy was on the verge of tears himself.

Lexi’s heart twisted at the discontent and sorrow on her little charges’ faces. But she knew that joining the Knight Enchanter Order was her only chance at freedom, her only break from the suffocating cage the Circle system created. Not even the visits from her mother and brother could quell her angst and despair at the possibility of forever entrapment. To never see the tropical beauty of Rivain, to never set foot inside the Abari compound again, to not walk the forests of Thedas, engage in combat with an unexpected enemy. No, the very idea was painful. She had to get out.

“Yes, children.” She knelt to their eye level, not caring that dirt would dust her green robes. “But don’t think I won’t think of you or miss you dearly.”

“Ok.” Madeline nodded, voice bubbling slightly. “Will you write to us?”

“Rampaging Qunari couldn’t stop me.” She promised the small girl, hugging both children before tucking them into their beds.

Quietly, she exited the apprentice quarters, and said a quiet good evening to the Templars protecting their rooms. Halfway to her meeting in the First Enchanter’s office, she heard a familiar laugh, one that had been absent for over a year. Her heart dropped when she rounded to corner to find Jacob, gray eyes twinkling as he shared a grin with a few of his fellow Templars.

Though Starkhaven’s Circle had burned down nearly three years prior, they were still trying to shift around the number of surviving mages and Tranquil. As a candidate for promotion amongst Templars, he’d been running around the Circles of the Marches, sending a number of apprentices and Tranquil to Ostwick. Now his duty was done and the twenty two year old was settled back at his home Circle. She wished she could feel excited about that.

A year ago, they had been on the cusp of something more. Girlish ideals had filled her head at the notion of a romantic forbidden love. But when the Templar left and the haze of hormones had cleared, she’d thought carefully about it. Was that all she could have? Was that what she could expect until time erased her? What put the nail in the coffin of her thoughts was the visit from her cousin Ara and Shokrakar. Her cousin and friend could love each other freely, openly. They could marry, have children, travel from one end of Thedas to the other if they pleased. Openly they could walk together, hold one another, kiss. Whatever relationship formed in the Circle was a pale imitation of such an open love.

And that had pushed her to join the Knight-Enchanters. To seek out a path for herself, before the Circle consumed who she was. Ostwick may have been better than other Circles, but there was more to the world. Lexi had hoped that she would be gone before the return of her somewhat paramour, allow time and separation to erase his feelings. Yet here he was. If she was quiet enough, perhaps-

“Lady Trevelyan! It is good to see you!” An excited greeting came from behind her and she cursed softly in Qunlat. Straightening, she turned to the Templar noticing his compatriots holding small smiles of encouragement. She winced at the words about to come to pass.

“Ser Welsh. Pleased to see you return.” She greeted with a polite smile. A soft, uncomfortably intimate smile came across his lips and she wearied at it.

“May we take a walk? It would be nice to hear how things have progressed in my absence.” His voice was a mirror of her politeness, but with an edge of eagerness.

“Of course.” Apprehensive, they set off for the courtyard and Lexi allowed him to feel the silence with chatter. She wondered at the year gone by when she could have listened to the prattle rather happily.

“But I don’t wish to bore you.” He spoke hastily, noting her silence and lack of participation. “How have you been?”

“I’m leaving for the Knight Enchanter trials in the morning.” There. Quick as ripping off a poultice seal. His face went through several emotions: surprise, hurt, hesitancy, and a bit of concern.

“Oh. That is…well that’s wonderful.” His smile was forced, and he now seemed to avoid looking at her. He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before asking what she knew he wanted to know. “Where does that leave us?”

“Jacob.” She sighed, forcing herself to look into his hurt expression. “You are a Templar. I am a mage. To the world, that is all I would ever be. At best, we would have stolen moments as the Tower blotted out what the world had to offer. Not a home, with open and shared affection. You deserve better.”

His silence indicated she meant better for herself as well. He swallowed, but nodded giving her a smile of sadness.

“I wish you well.” He gave her the slightest kiss on the cheek before leaving, his posture not as strong as it had been moments ago.

Lexi felt like dirt for breaking his heart, but felt worse at the relief spreading through her. She knew there was so much more to life. She would not be shackled to the tower until death claimed her.


	11. Solana

9:39 Dragon

Alistair paced the hall nervously. This was it. The day that would prove the pain of the past eight years to not have been in vain. Anora was giving birth.

He had to admit that he’d never thought they’d get to this point. They’d hated each other when they were initially married, and could only stand to touch one another when inebriated. His face reminded her too much of the man she lost and the father sacrificed to the archdemon. Her presence was a biting reminder of the love he lost and the shackles of leadership. Time wore on, and made them put aside their hatred. Eventually, they became friends, even though they still required alcohol to perform with one another.

They did not love each other. But they did what was best for Ferelden. Alistair’s mind began to drift away to another woman, one had done what she thought was best for Ferelden. How his sweet Solana had suffered for her choices and how he was to blame for much of it.

His reaction to her when she had revealed her decision to crown him King had been visceral. More than she had deserved. It had felt like the deepest betrayal, the woman he loved putting him into a position she knew he detested. Especially as the position prevented them from being together. What hurt the most was her turning Loghain into a Warden. The bastard should have been beheaded, not given the chance for an honorable death by killing the archdemon. He had taken it upon himself to end their relationship promptly, not considering how hard the choice had been on her. It probably hadn’t needed to be done in front of their compatriots either.

He remembered her quiet acquiesce, her eyes falling downcast. It was only six months into his kingship when he saw her leading the Wardens at Amaranthine, that the fire of his anger at her began to cool. Seeing the remnants of a battle had filled him with fear that she had been killed. Her greeting to him had been coolly professional, no warmth or even faked care.

That had been the last time he’d seen her. He had written to her extensively, but any letter that drifted from the purely professional was politely discouraged in a return. Soon enough, she stopped contacting him. Alistair had asked Leliana – more so begged – for her to tell him how she was doing. Sadly, Amell had vanished on some quest to try and cure the Blight.

Now he was pacing the lavish halls, just waiting for his chance at happiness to be born. He and Anora had decided that a girl would be named Solana, in honor of the woman who had saved the nation. A boy would take the name Maric. Alistair hoped for a daughter.

His pacing was interrupted when he heard the yells of Anora replaced with the wailing of a baby. One of the healers exited the birthing chamber. Alistair approached him eagerly.

“How is my child? Boy or girl?”

“Your majesty…” The man fidgeted. “There was a problem.”

“What do you mean?” Alistair’s voice hardened.

“The Queen, she…well it is not easy for a woman her age to handle birth.” The healer’s head bowed. “I am so sorry, my king.”

Alistair took the news harder than he expected. Anora and he were not great lovers, but he had respected her. The woman who barely smiled had been beaming at the idea of a child and proving all wrong about her barren nature. He had hoped…well his hope no longer mattered. Now this poor child would have to experience life without a mother, like he had. He stared at the healer.

“Take me to my child.” He commanded. The healer escorted him into the birthing room. They had covered Anora’s face with a sheet and another healer was checking over the screaming babe.

“Your daughter shows no signs of the taint, my king. She is in perfect health.” The elderly woman wrapped the baby and gently placed her in the king’s arms.

Alistair swallowed as he stared into the face of his daughter. The new life stared at him in equal fascination. She had the Therin eyes and hair the same color as his own dusting her head.

“Solana.” He said softly, cuddling his child closer and glancing at the once Queen of Ferelden. “Solana Anora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Anora is 41 or 42 around the time DA: I starts. I figured it would not be easy to give birth in a time like that period, let alone at a high risk age. And Alistair having a kid becomes important later on in Herald's Journey.


	12. Destiny Awakens

9:31 Dragon, Planasene Forest

Ellana smiled at the grazing Halla and parked aravels. She always loved the trips they made outside of Abari. The Lavellan clan, the twins, and a number of the Valo-kas had made an excursion into Planasene Forest where there was rumored to be a temple dedicated to Mythal.

Upon their arrival, they found a mostly untouched ruin, with still formed statues of Mythal and intact mosaics. It was a great find for the clan, but oddly enough, it had been Lexi that the tip had come from. She had been strangely unwilling to speak of where the information had come from, but the scouts had found the information to be true. Now they were just waiting for Keeper to divide up the teams. Those who had scouted noticed the magic of the temple was still very powerful, and she was carefully balancing groups.

“Lana!” Lexi called, and the elf spun, only to hear her new staff make solid contact with something.

“Ow! You hit me with your staff again!” Lexi exclaimed, clutching her hands to her hurting nose. Ellana spun around the other way, making the rogue have to roll out of the way. The silver haired girl whacked her own vallasin free forehead in embarrassment when she heard Alex and Kaaras snicker. She flashed them a brief rude gesture before returning her attention to her whining friend.

“I’m so sorry! It’s hard getting used to carrying this thing. Let me see!” The tan elf pulled her friend’s hands away and inspected her face. It was mildly red, but not broken or bruised like she had feared.  She sighed in relief, fighting the urge to giggle at her friend’s theatrics.

“It’s awful isn’t it?” Lexi whined. “I’m scarred!”

“Oh yes. Broken nose for life.” Kaaras nodded, smirking at the widening of Lexi’s eyes.

“Stop encouraging her.” Ellana scolded, but reached into her pack and handed her a health potion and a poultice. “For when I inevitably whack you again and actually hurt you.” The rogue grumbled but tucked the bottles into her own pouch.

“Da’len, stop playing with your friends and come here.” Keeper Deshanna called, voice stern. Ellana huffed, but obediently tracked to the elder’s side. She peered over her shoulder and saw a lists of teams attached to the Keeper’s grimoire. Her eyes scanned the list with her name on it, and her eyes widened.

“Keeper, why are you putting Shokrakar in our group?” She hissed quietly. Her eyes darted to the imposing violet eyed Tal-Vashoth that had drifted to Lexi’s side.

She had no problem with the familiar members of Abari and was often among the ones to welcome new members with open arms. However, the admittedly handsome twenty-four year old had been a promising member of a Karataam before rebelling. Under the title Arvaarad, he’d been the leash holder of several mages, and sometimes they’re executioner. He became Tal-Vashoth when he refused to kill one pregnant ex-Saarebas from Abari, and had to kill the rest of his Karataam. Despite that and his always helpful (and extremely boisterous) demeanor, he still frightened her slightly.

The same could not be said for Lexi, who had bonded to the man and was often laughing at his wildly inappropriate jokes. She had been helping him master the King’s Tongue and often was chattering away at him in Qunlat, saying something that made the man nearly double over in laughter, lighting up startling violet eyes. She would plait his long white hair, or comment on his dual horns and vitaar patterns. He had begun to affectionately call her “Kasaanda”, which Aunt Herah told her was a beautiful, but surprisingly deadly plant.

“You need to know no fear, my sweet. We of Lavellan embrace others in our hunt for ancestry. The kossith of Abari are the reason we’ve gained so muck knowledge. Was it not they who helped us purge a demon filled crypt and learn the truth of the vallasin? Did they not brave an ancient library and bring us knowledge of our lost language? As my First, hesitation and fear should not deter you from collaboration.” Keeper admonished, and she felt her ears go red, eyes shifting from her mentor.

“Yes, Keeper.” Ellana muttered. The elder elf put one arm around the young mage.

“Worry not, my child. Your friends will also be beside you.” The aging elf whispered in her ear, before handing her some equipment and kissing her forehead. She trudged over to the prepping group, flashing a small smile.

“So what do we get? Rune trapped rooms that will burn our flesh off? Or crypts with demons?” Kaaras quipped. The giant tossed his head in a failing attempt to move his fringe as he worked a whetstone over his silverite great axe.

“Magic free halls of knowledge.” Ellana informed him, smiling when the Vashoth sighed in relief.

“Good. You know I’ve got no issues with mages, but there’s something freaky about spells that manage to last thousands years.” He shuddered, before shouldering the large weapon.

“Lexi and Alex will be scouting ahead of us for traps and runes. Kaaras, you and Shokrakar will guard the flank. I will be in charge of maps and valuables.” Ellana handed out instructions, but the grey Shokrakar frowned. When he spoke, his deep voice made her jump.

“Perhaps I should be up front with Kasaanda. I have a shield.” He spoke, voice heavy with accent but much improved from his arrival months ago.

“Lexi knows how to disarm magical traps safely, or at least get around them. As a rogue, she works best alone or with another rogue.” She explained.

“Meravas.” The Tal-Vashoth still frowned and she could see an emotion cross his face that she could recognize as unease. His concern seemed to derive from the desire to not to see his new friend in harm’s way. It made her feel ashamed for fearing him, realizing how new much of this was to the once Qunari. No wonder he wanted to stay close to his friend.

“They’ll only be a few meters ahead. We’ll see them and hear them.” When the unease became slight relief, she smiled at him and the group began their trek.

The temple was still beautiful despite its decay. Some mosaics stood out amongst others, depicting Mythal in varying acts. One showed her cradling elven children and another smiting enemies. There were writings in places, many of which Ellana could not translate, but copied as best as she could to show the Keeper. They kept a pretty forward pace, going for a full hour without incident.

“We’ve made great progress. Another hour, and we’ll need to check in with Keeper in the vestibule to update the main map.” Ellana spoke proudly, writing a few marks about the rubble staircase.

“And how wonderfully uneventful it has been.” Kaaras grinned.

“WE FOUND SOMETHING!” Two voices shouted from ahead of them. Ellana laughed as Kaaras grunted in disgust. Catching up to their rogues, they saw them fiddling around under the blocked staircase. Upon closer inspection, it was a door, covered in a magical barrier and runes. A chill ran through the Dalish First, as this magic felt ancient, but alarmingly powerful. She felt even more motivated to cancel it immediately.

“Think you can cancel it?” Alex questioned. She gave a nod and the two stepped aside. With how powerful it felt, she opted to draw a dispelling rune instead. She drew the familiar rune with her staff on the unmarked portion of the door and was pleased to see the barrier fade once she slammed the magic home.

Alex opened the door carefully, checking for traps before giving an all-clear and opening the door for them all. The moment she stepped foot into the room, Ellana wanted to leave. Unlike the rest of the temple, the room was too clean and everything was intact. Unbroken windows let in light and trees which should have encroached on the room, grew away from it. Worst of all, a floating sphere was in the outstretched hands of Mythal, who stood in a clean pool of water. The thrum of magic was so powerful that Ellana had no idea why it wasn’t felt outside this room.

“Oh shit…” Kaaras muttered, backing slowly out.

“Agreed. Let’s leave and tell Keeper.” Ellana nodded, legging it for the door. Almost all made it before a magical barrier slammed into place, leaving Lexi trapped in the room. Her eyes widened and Alex gave a shout of alarm.

“Don’t panic!” Ellana ordered. She motioned for Lexi to step back, before trying to dispel the barrier. It didn’t even crackle. Lexi gave out a small whimper and she tried again, but this time was struck by energy. It knocked the mage off her feet and back against Alex, who tumbled to the floor. With a cry of anger Alex whipped free his bow and fired arrows at it, being rewarded with the same shock.

“Guys?” Lexi whimpered from her side.

“Go get Keeper, now!” The rest of their group took off to find the elder, and Ellana turned back to Lexi, whose eyes were darting about wildly as she backed from the fountain. “Just relax, Lexi. Keeper’s going to get you out.” She kept her voice soothing.

“No, it’s not!” Lexi seemed increasingly panicked. “Don’t you hear her?”

“Hear what?” Ellana asked, chilled to the bone. Was some demon lingering near this object and trying to possess her? Why would it trap Lexi, when it could have tried to get her, a mage? She felt no headache, a usual sign of demons approaching.

“I can’t remember her, when I’m awake, not usually. I just remember the lessons, the locations. The history of my mothers, the destiny that’s mine! I am linked to the Runaway Witch, the Blighted Hero, and the Cursed Apostate! I remember this time, and I know why she’s here! But I told her, I don’t want it!” Lexi seemed on the verge of a breakdown, sliding down against the wall and eyes watering.

“Creators.” Ellana breathed, terrified of the gibberish coming from her friend’s mouth. “Lexi listen to me! Just focus on you! Block whatever that is out and focus on you! Your memories, your passions! Remember you!”

She almost cried in relief when her friend began to calm, only to freeze when a rumbling came from the orb. A glowing figure of a woman projected from the orb, approaching Lexi.

“Ar lasa mala revas, ma len.” The glowing figure spoke softly, kneeling before Lexi and laying a hand on her forehead. Ellana cried out as her eyes briefly glowed blue, before she slumped against the wall unconscious. The glowing woman stood with a nod and smile before vanishing. The orb dropped with a clank, and the orb’s aura of power seemed to emanate from her friend before vanishing.

Ellana wasn’t really aware of all that happened after that. Keeper had given Lexi a pretty thorough look over, but she was fine. Lexi didn’t remember it and the memory was slipping away from Ellana as though someone was taking it. All was fine until Lexi went back to Ostwick.

She wasn’t surprised as she should have been when Auntie Amalla sent a letter regarding Lexi’s new magical abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meravas - So it shall be  
> *Ar lasa mala revas, ma len - You are now free, my child.
> 
> I was never sure if Solas was just messing with Sera when he talked about awakening magical abilities. I became fascinated with the idea and it worked its way into this story.


	13. The Happy Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi has her magic, her freedom, and her love. How can it possibly get better?

Drakonis 9:37 Dragon, Next Level

Rashid tapped his foot anxiously as he awaited for the royal Advisor to show up for their meeting, much to amusement of the chuckling guards. Nothing inspired him to be quick with his government duties like the thought of returning to his love.

After cleaning up the Marches, they’d both been “picked” (more help from their old mentor) to flush out possible Tal-Vashoth hiding in Antiva. It had been an enjoyable and romantic year with the added benefit of protection from the storm brewing in Kirkwall. Rashid felt much better knowing any magic wielding individuals he cared for were far from that powder keg.

After Lexi had ambushed him with that kiss more than a year ago, they had only become closer. He learned so much about her, more than he knew when he only got stories from her family. He told her about his family and the beauty of Rivain. She would tell him about the adventures she and her twin got into as children. Rashid was more relaxed around her than ever before. Though occasionally foot and mouth disease still struck him, but she would laugh and lovingly kiss his cheek.

Now that they had finished up in Antiva – with four more refugees added to Abari – he had brought her to Rivain with him, eager to show off his home country and for her to meet his family. His letters home had been met with demands from his mother to meet her, and he was more than happy to finally introduce the two. They got along disturbingly well, and he wanted to get back before his mother revealed a surprise. He looked at the clock anxiously once more.

“If your mother hadn’t informed me that you finally brought home the young woman who stole your heart, I’d be offended by your anxiety.” The amused Advisor spoke, alerting the distracted guard.

“Sorry, milady.” Rashid grinned before chuckling at the seer’s stern golden eyes. “I mean great Auntie Anandi.”

“Hmph. The great part makes me feel old.” The silvery haired seer complained, settling into her comfy armchair. Rashid snorted, never able to think of the sharp eyed woman as old. Too quick, too good at being both advisor and protector to the remaining Rivain royalty to be as old as she claimed.

“Don’t get smart.” Anandi lectured, sipping from her mug. “Now, I’m sure your mission was a success? It did take you a year after all.”

“It was. Successful relocation for the Qunari was met out uncontested. With my love, we minimized casualties. Cleaned up Antiva without a fuss.” He reported dutifully.

“Good. I read as much in the reports, but I like for people to talk to me. An old childless widow like me, I enjoy the company.” She sipped her tea, sharp gaze on him. “So tell me about this young _foreign_ woman you’ve brought home.”

There it was. The sharp older woman was a vicious protector of Rivain and its cultures. The Chantry had forced itself upon this nation, and was exceptionally annoying in its attempt to crush the solidarity its inhabitants shared. The Royal Advisor was unapologetically cruel upon would be spies and coup leaders.

“My Lexi has Rivaini heritage.” He bit back a scowl, not wanting to anger the powerful seer.

“So do many across the rest of Thedas. Now speak.” She commanded.

“Well she’s an exceptionally talented mage. Has an unparalled natural grace with magic despite being a late bloomer. Accepting to all the races of Thedas. Very strong-willed. Adorable Marcher accent. Loves the color red. Can’t keep her hands off anything sweet. Constantly seeking knowledge. Loves animals.” Rashid saw his opening when it seemed the seer’s eyes glazed over. “Comes from nobility. Loves reading. Daughter of the Teyrn. Enjoys nature. A Trevelyan. Makes a great cup of cocoa.”

“Stop.” Rashid winced, knowing it was foolish to have tried sneaking the information past the wise woman.

“Marcher nobility? Most of them are connected to the Chantry or worse… _Tevinter_.” The warm gold hardened. “And Teyrn’s daughter. With that last name, I’m guessing Ostwick.”

“She’s not a social climber.” Rashid argued. “And honestly, she barely takes after that side of her family. She has the black hair, complexion and green eyes of her mother Miss Amalla-”

The seer’s mug hit the ground and shattered, shocking Rashid. The seer seemed shaken yet hopeful. She stood and approached him. “Green eyes?”

“Yes, but she-”

“Fade green?”

“Yes. Auntie, why is that important?” He stared at the joyous old woman in confusion.

“No reason. No reason at all.” Anandi laughed lightly, such joy in her voice. “I’m so sorry that I kept you occupied. You should head on back to her. And make sure to invite me to the wedding. Goodbye, dear.” The joyful seer swept from the room, disturbingly exuberant.

Rashid looked at the equally confused guards before shrugging it off as the weirdness of seers and leaving.

+++++++

Lexi could not understand why Rashid had been so concerned about her meeting his mother. The matron was charming. A bit forceful, but otherwise she didn’t understand the fuss. Baroness Erti had immediately taken to her, happily dressing her up in Rivain styles. She could hang on the woman’s knowledge of Rivian for hours.

But that had been in the day past. The matron had been hinting at something the entire day, often shushed by her husband Hafiz. She had been careful in helping her dress today, even calling in servants to paint an intricate design across her lower arms and hands. She was draped in beautiful and clearly expensive green, yellow and gold silks. It made her curious, and she was glad Rashid would be returning soon. For now, she was content to play with the golden bangles on her wrist. Until a soft smack hit her wrist.

“Stop that.” The baroness lectured lightly, gazing out at the lovely sea with her. “My son should be arriving soon. His father decided to unnecessarily lecture him. When all is done, you two can share a sweet little talk before dinner.”

“But why all this for a talk? We’ve talked covered in filth from trekking across the continent.” Lexi was still painfully confused.

“Special things need special attention.” She answered cryptically. Before Lexi could ask more, she heard Rashid approaching.

“Mother! Father needed to talk to you. You should leave. Now.” He told her plainly, gently pushing the matron away. She hmphed before leaving with a gleeful expression. When Lexi turned to him, he gave a delighted gasp and twirled her.

“You are heartbreakingly beautiful.” He assured her with a kiss, causing a grin to spread across her face. His colors matched hers and he looked so comfortable and right in the loose-fitting tunic and pants.

“You’ve told me that even when I was covered in blood.” She teased.

“It’s never been untrue.” Rashid insisted before pulling away to face her fully. “I have something serious to discuss with you.”

“What is it?” Silly as it was, her mind drifted to the worst case scenarios. Was he about to reveal some secret wife or fiancée? Illness? …A breakup?

“You are everything to me.” He sighed happily, hand sliding to hold her face. “Life seemed so colorless before you, and the idea of returning to it is horrifying. But we are Knights and our lives are dangerous ones, as we put ourselves at risk for our countries and Divine. Simply being born with the gift of magic puts us at odds with our societies. What certainty of life we do have, I won’t be content with unless I know ours are tied.” Lexi’s heart stopped beating when he slid to one knee and withdrew a golden band laden with peridots and emeralds. “Marry me?”

Lexi was speechless as she looked at her nervous lover before her. She thought of a life tied to him, traveling together and even settling together. Perhaps even little ones. Her eyes watered and she looked at the man who had given her his love and was promising his future. She’d never felt that much love for someone before.

“I-I…yes.” She breathed, unable to come up with something more eloquent. His eyes lit up beautifully, and he surged upward to kiss her, locking her in a warm embrace.


End file.
